Like two years ago
by Kellouka2
Summary: Sikowitz has a new acting challenge. Tori, Robbie, Jade and Beck have to act like they were two years before... Reminder: Beck and Jade were a couple two years ago... Major BADE, slight Cabbie/Tandre. Rate T just in case... One-Shot.


**Hi! Okay, I hate Beck! How could he do that? But I think that he still loves Jade, no matter what he did... I love Cabbie and Tandre, so I put slight Cabbie/Tandre with major BADE! Okay, stop with the boring A/N... Read and don't forget to REVIEW! Oh! I forgot to tell you that I typed this story while I was in my bed and I wanted to sleep sooo bad, I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes... Also don't forget to visit my YouTube account, I make Bade videos! Here's my channel: **

.com/user/kellouka2 **and because I don't know if it works... My name on YouTube is... guess what... _Kellouka2_.**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

**Like 2 years ago**

_**Sikowitz's POV:**_

I got into the classroom, congratulating myself for my brilliant idea. I thought of a new acting challenge that will change the things for a while... I passed the classroom's door and I heard Beck and Jade screaming at each other... _again._

"Good morning children!" No one heard me, they were busy trying to bet who will won the argument between Beck and Jade. So, I cleared my throat and screamed, "GOOD MORNING KIDS!" They all looked at me and sat down. I continued, "I have a challenge, for some of you..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Is it a stupid acting challenge again?" she said bitterly.

"Yes, _Jadey_..." I replied.

"Don't call me Jadey!"

"Whatever... Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie and... _Jadelyn, _stay please... The rest-"

"Did you just call me Jadelyn?" Jade cut me off.

"Yeah..."

"I hate it."

"I thought you hated _Jadey_..." Cat commended...

"I hate BOTH! Can we continue?"

"Okay... Now, I have a challenge for you..."

"What?"

"Jade, Beck, Robbie and Tori have to be like you were two years ago... So, try to remember how you were two years ago and act like we're two years before today..."

Beck and Jade froze. Two years ago, they were a couple. _Ooops! I didn't think of that, did I? Of course I did!_ I'm sick and tired of hearing their fights all the time. I want them to stop for a while...

"...for a week." I finished my sentence.

"What about me and Andre?" Cat asked me.

"Oh! Cat, you and Andre are going to act like a couple for the next week."

"Kk!" Cat shouted happily, but I could see the dissappointment in her eyes. Maybe she wanted to be a couple with Robbie...

Andre took a look at Tori, sighed and said "Okay Sikowitz..."

"Wait." Tori interrupted, "so, I'm supposed to be new here, right? I mean... I came here two years ago..."

"Yes Tori..."

"Sooo, when do we start?" I finally heard Beck's voice.

"Tomorrow." I said with a sparkle in my eyes. I can't wait to see my students tomorrow!

**-The next morning-**

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was searching desperately for my promise necklace. I decided with Jade that we had to wear our promise necklaces, since we were a 'couple'. I surprised when I heard Jade suggesting it, I didn't know she had kept her promise necklace... I found it in the bathroom and I was about to wear it when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I shouted as I reached the door. I opened it and I felt my jaw dropping at her sight.

"Don't look at me like that! It's irritating! And why did it take you so long to open the door? Is there anyone in your RV that I should meet? A... girl, maybe?" she said with her usual jealous expression.

"No, Jade. There's no one inside... Do you wanna check?"

"I believe you."

"I... like your hair. Back to brown?"

"Well... Two years ago my hair isn't black..." Her hair had this chestnut brown color I loved, with some blue and purple highlights on. She was just like two years ago... She was the girl I had asked out, the girl I fell in love with...

"I like it more now."

"So, when I had it dyed, a year ago and you said you liked it, you lied."

"When did you dye your hair black?" she looked at me questionly, but soon undrestood...

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just a sec..." I got inside my RV and grabbed my car keys and some money, just the necessary to buy two cups of coffee...

"Let's go." I announced while I locked my RV's door.

"Coffee?"

"We'll stop at the same cafeteria we used to stop two years ago..."

"Okay, let's go!"

_**Jade's POV:**_

We entered the school together, our fingers tangled and we were both holding a cup of coffee with our free hands, black with two sugars, just like two years ago. Everyone stared at us, but I couldn't care less. We were in an acting challenge. We directed to my locker and Beck was waiting for me to grab my books for the first two periods, like he used to. Then, he passed his arm over my shoulder and we went to his saw Robbie coming, all sweaty. We could undersatnd that he was panting.

"Dude, what happened?" Beck asked him.

"Who cares?" I commented. Beck gave me his usual 'one more comment like this and you'll have a time-out' look.

"Tell us."

"Well, since we're two years ago, I don't have a car and-"

"You don't have a car even now..."

"I have the car of the future!"

"Whatever! Continue, please..." Beck demanded.

"I forgot that I mustn't use a car and I woke up late. So, I had to run in order to attend the school in time."

"Great. You managed to kill two minutes of my life without reason."

"Jade... be nice."

"Kay."

It was Thursday, the only day me and Beck hadn't the same classes. Every Thursday we used to skip the first two periods and make out in the janitor's closet. _Nooo way..._The bell rang and we went to our classes.

I got in the classroom, we had Sikowitz. _Great._

"Jade! What are you doing here?" he asked me surprised.

"I have... lesson. With you. Remember?"

"Yeah, but... two years ago, every Thursday you missed this lesson.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"No buts! Like two years ago!"

"Okay... Fine."

"That's it Jadey!"

"Don't call me like that!" I got out of the classroom and I saw Cat and Robbie kissing.

"CAT!" They both scared and pulled apart. "What the hell are you doing? What if Sikowitz sees you?"

"Sorry, we didn't think of that... But Tori and Andre are kissing on the other side! Look!"

I turned around to see Andre kissing Tori passionately. "Is he trying to swallow her?"

Cat giggled at my comment and answered, "No... I think they're just kissing."

"Whatever." I reached the janitor's closet and got in. I saw him sitting down.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just playing my role." he looked at me with his warm brown eyes. "What about you?"

"I'm playing my role, too." I answered to him.

I sat down, next to him and grabbed my bag, searching for something, anything... I didn't find anything helpful, so I threw it away and looked at my hands. Okay, that was awkard. _Sooo awkard._

Sitting next to my ex-boyfriend, alone at the janitor's closet, where we used to make out. I raised my head and I met his eyes looking at me. And that was when it happened. I couldn't control myself and kissed him. His hands cupped my cheek and I could feel my fingers in his hair. God, I had missed that. We continued kissing when Sikowitz showed up before the situation got more... passionate. We broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Well done, kids! I just wanted to inform you that Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre failed the challenge because the made the wrong couples... But you continue till the end of the week. I'm so happy! You're so good at your roles!" he said happily.

"Yeah... Thanks" I said coldly.

"Bye." Beck told him emotionlessly.

Sikowitz left the little room and we stayed alone, _again._ Okay, actually... _now was mooore awkard than before... _Sitting next to my ex-boyfriend, alone in the janitor's closet, when we used to make out and we just kissed a few moments ago... So, after two speechless minutes, I decided to talk.

"You know... I was just playing my role."

"Yeah, yeah... Me too."

"Right, like two years ago..." Then we remained speechless, looking at the opposide wall. The bell rang and broke my amazingly silent and awkard moment with my ex. We stood up and I felt his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

We got out of the janitor's closet. We were directing to my locker when I heard Beck saying, "Hi Tori!"

"Hi Beck!" she replied as she passed us and went to Andre's locker. At that moment, I thought it would be ideal to have a little... 'argument'...

"Why did you talk to Tori?"

"I just saw her and said 'hello'."

"So you think she's hot."

"What? No, no! I mean... she's good but..." he sighed, "are you jealous again?"

"Oh! Okay, so you're saying that I'm fat!"

"God! No! How could you think of that?"

I walked away and shouted at him, "So, you want to break up with me! Why? Because I'm trying to protect our relationship?"

He came closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Jade, I love you..." he leaned and kissed me softly in the lips.

"Okay..." I replied.

"C'mon, let's go."

As we were walking, I asked him. "But, why did you talk to Tori?"

We stopped and he sighed. Then, he answered, "As I told you later, I saw her and said 'hello'."

"So you think she's hot!"

"Please, not again... Jade!"

"So you think I'm fat!"

"Who said that? Stop making stories!"

"So you wan to break up with me!"

"C'mon Jade..." he told me, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my locker... God, that moment was so _Beck&Jade_... Like two years ago...

I can't believe that there have been 3 months since I broke up with Beck. The last time I kissed him was three months ago. The last time I slept in his embrace was three months ago. The last time I got into his RV was three months ago. The last time we had a Beck&Jade moment was three months ago... Well, except for our acting Beck&Jade scenes.

**-Three days later-**

I was surfing the Net when I received an e-mail from... Beck.

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade**

**Hi... Did Sikowitz tell you about the new video we are supposed to do?**

I frowned.

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**What new video?**

**From: Beck **

**To: Jade**

**Well, he told me that we had to do a _Relationship Advice #3..._ It's part of the acting challenge...**

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**Okay then... Wanna come?**

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade**

**Sure. I'll be there in 10.**

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**Kk.**

I visited my Slap page and searched for the messages I had received about Relationship Advice... I chose a few and printed them...

**-An hour later-**

"Are you done?" I heard Beck saying.

"Just a sec!"

"You are saying 'just a sec' ten minutes now!"

"You are the one who didn't come in time!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't come in 10, I came in 15 minutes... Kill me!"

"Don't give me ideas..."

"Jade!"

"Okay, okay... Here am I!" I got out of the bathroom. "I just couldn't choose what highlights to wear!"

"Yeah, okay... are you ready now?"

"Yep."

"Great. Now I'll turn on the cam-"

"Oh, WAIT!"

"What?"

"Is my hair good?"

"It's awesome. Now, I'll-"

"No! You just said that so that you'll look good and I'll look terrible at the video!"

"Jade..."

"Okay... Just turn it on! Why is it taking you so long? Look at me! I'm ready and I'm waiting for you to turn the stupid camera on!"

He sighed... "Ready?"

"No!'

"WHAT?"

"Kidding..."

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Okay..." He turned the camera on and said, "Hi! I'm Beck."

"They know who you are."

"I always say that..."

"Whatever, I'm his girlfriend, Jade."

"I'm sure you wonder what video is this..."

"It's a new Relationship Advice! And yeah, we're back together, but I don't want any comments. Also, yeah, I changed my hair, but I don't want any comment for this change either."

"Yeah... So we decided that we should make a new video together and-"

"Actually, it's so sad..."

"What is sad?"

"We only have four videos on the Slap in which we are together."

"Actually, there are some videos that we are all together..."

"I don't care if we're with others! We have together two Relationship Advices and a Drive-By Acting challenge, and..."

"Say it... My video profile! You got into my video profile without actually asking me!"

"Well, yeah? You got into my 'Jade with tots' video!"

"This is different! I saved a child!"

"FROM WHAT?"

"FROM YOU!" At that point, we were screaming...

"I THINK WE SHOULD CONTINUE THE VIDEO!"

"I AGREE!"

"Well... Here's your first question. _Dear Beck&Jade,_ wait."

"What is it again?"

"Why did they write 'Dear_ Beck&Jade_' and not_ Jade&Beck_?"

"Jade..."

"I'm not gonna answer this question."

"Okay, just choose the next one."

"_Dear Beck&Jade, _again?"

"Let me read the next question."

"Kay..."

"_Dear B- Dear Jade&Beck, how can I handle with my demanding and possesive girlfriend?_" Beck took a look at me and chuckled. "I'm able to answer this question..."

"Dump her!"

"Jade! I don't think I would do that..."

"Really? I think you did!"

"When?" he looked at me like he was trying to say something with his eyes... Right... like two years ago... He hasn't roughly dump me already...

"Forget it."

"I think that you should talk to her, try to express your feelings about her attitude and make it clear that she's not the girlfriend you would like to be with..."

"This will never work."

"Really? So what advice would you give him?"

"Try not to bother."

He exhaled..."Okay, this is the end of this video-"

"Yeah, yeah... Bye!" I said and kissed him while I was searching the remote to switch the camera off. The camera was turned off and we pulled apart.

"Well. That's it!"

"Finally!" I said while he stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Hey, Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"The advice... Wouldn't you dump her?

"I didn't dump _you_, so..."

"You did."

"You gave me the opportunity. But, I didn't _dump _you because of your attitude. I didn't open the fucking door because I was tired..."

"Of what?"

"Of fighting with you. I thought that our relationship wasn't ideal. The only time we didn't fight was when-"

"We had sex."

"Actually, I was going to say when we _kissed_. But that works too."

He gave me a lazy smile and got out of the house.

**-Four days later-**

The acting challenge was finally over. I was sitting on a chair in Sikowitz's classroom, alone, just observing the white board in front of me, recalling the week that had passed, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was sure it was Sinjin but before I slap him, I saw a tanned hand instead of a white one. It was Beck.

"Hi." he said.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I have to talk to you..."

"Do I have to listen?"

"Yes, you have... Please."

"Okay."

He cautiously sat on the chair next to me and looked into my eyes. I avoided his look, I decided it would be better for me to look down and just listen to him.

"Look, Jade... I-I enjoyed the last week. Every kiss we shared, I prayed it was real. I know I didn't open the freaking door, I'm a jerk. I know I tried to kiss Tori, I'm a bigger jerk. But I'm sorry, Jade. I'm so sorry... I love you."

"I-I love you too... But I can't take it anymore. What if we start fighting again? What if I give you the chance to leave me again? What if you let me go again? What if my heart break into little pieces again? It took me a long time to collect the pieces of my heart and put them back together and I don't think I can do it again..." I finished my little speech and stormed out of the classroom leaving him alone. But, wait... _what did I just do?_

**-Two hours later-**

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was sitting on my bed and just looking at the ceiling when someone knocked my door. I stood up and opened the door. I saw Jade, standing in front of me, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. When I saw the first one falling, she started:

"I'm so sorry! Okay? I didn't know what I was saying! I love you and I trust you! I want to be with you! I understood that you're sorry for breaking up with me and I forgive you! But I agree that you acted like a jerk... I want you back! I _need _you back... I love-" I cut her off with a kiss. She kissed me back and I held her tight in my arms, lifting her a little bit from the ground, as she melted into our kiss. We were focused on our kiss when suddenly we heard Tori.

"Hey Beck! Oh..." I scared and I almost let Jade fall down. "I'm sorry for... interrupting..." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, we're sorry, too. What do you want?" I heard Jade saying.

"Beck, you left your history book and I decided to return it to-"

"Yeah, yeah... Give it." Jade grabbed my history book from Tori's hands and threw it on my RV's floor. "Bye." she said bitterly and closed the door leaving a speechless Tori outside...

* * *

**Okay, this is my first one-shot. I think we can all understand what is next. Also, I don't know if you undrestand that the little 'argument' they had was based on an argument Lucy and Brett had on 13 the musical... :P I came with this idea when I was watching -again- the "Sleepover at Sikowitz's" episode. Tell me what you think... REVIEW! Please, please with sugar and cherries on top! I'm currently working on a new story, bigger than my old one... Anyway, I heard that the next Victoriosu episode will be named "The Hambone King"... I'm looking forward to it! **


End file.
